Le gardien des souffrances
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: OS centré sur OC : "Avez-vous déjà ressenti un tel désespoir, que votre seule solution semble être de baisser les bras ? Avez-vous alors senti une présence évanescente vous tendre la main ? Si tel est le cas, vous avez peut-être reçu l'aide du Gardien des Souffrances. Mais saviez vous que les immortels aussi ont besoin de leur ange gardien ?"


_**Le gardien des souffrances**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour à tous.

Cette fois je vous présente une fanfiction qui doit être la plus personnelle que je n'ai jamais écrite.

Personnage narrateur, un OC en prime (c'est à dire un personnage inventé de toutes pièces, non présent dans le film original "les cinq légendes"), changement de temps, et de point de vue. Bref, ici je mets à mal mes propres conventions d'écriture.

Attention ! Dans cette histoire, certains sujets délicats comme la dépression ou le suicide ne sont pas seulement effleurés, mais constituent bel et bien le coeur du récit !

J'espère que cette fic parlera tout de même à certains. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous rencontrerez sans doute durant votre lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks. Sauf l'OC ! (pour une fois que je peux dire que quelque chose est de moi ;) )

* * *

_Avez-vous déjà ressenti une telle lassitude, un tel abattement, un tel désespoir, que votre seule solution semble être de baisser les bras. Vous être trouvé dans un tel état de fatigue, physique et psychique, que tout abandonner vous semble la seule alternative. Avez-vous alors pensé à commettre l'irréparable ? Ou simplement même à cesser de vous battre contre cette vie si dure ? _

_ Avez-vous, alors qu'une douleur sourde s'insinuait dans votre âme, senti une présence immatérielle, impalpable, évanescente vous tendre la main. Un simple courant d'air, un être sans formes ni contours, mais une présence compatissante, tendre. Une présence qui vous entoure, et vous permet de sortir un instant de la brume de la souffrance. Dans cet instant de lucidité, vous retrouvez la force de positiver, d'avancer à nouveau. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis, mais vous venez de relever la tête et de faire un pas or du cercle vicieux du désespoir. _

_ Si une telle sensation a déjà enveloppé votre être, alors vous avez peut-être reçu l'aide du _

Gardien des Souffrances.

* * *

La jeune femme, aux yeux rougis par les pleurs, referme enfin la fenêtre de son balcon, au sixième étage. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, alors que je la regarde renifler bruyamment en se pelotonnant dans son pyjama de polaire. Elle retourne vers sa chambre, la crise a passé. Je lève alors mes yeux vers la lune ronde et pleine, lumineuse. _Regarde moi, Homme de la Lune, ce soir encore j'ai accompli le lourd devoir que tu m'imposes, et j'en suis fier._

Je me pose alors sur le toit d'une maison, une brise vient caresser mon corps, et après un soupir, j'écoute. J'écoute le vent, les gémissements et les plaintes qu'il m'apporte. Mais rien d'aussi déchirant que le cri de désespoir de cette femme, quelques temps plutôt. Ainsi, ai-je le droit à un peu de repos.

Les yeux fermés je me remémore les sentiments que j'ai ressenti chez cette jeune femme. Par manque de vigilance, un homme inconnu a abusé d'elle lors d'une soirée alcoolisée. Incapable d'élever seule un enfant, alors qu'elle est empêtrée dans ses études à vingt ans à peine, elle a fait le choix d'avorter. Mais cet acte qui détruit une vie en devenir l'a profondément ébranlée. Mal accompagnée, par sa famille et les médecins, la jeune femme est tombée dans une dépression alimentée par son mal-être. Et ce soir, à bout de nerfs, elle a voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

Je frissonne, appréhender ces sentiments négatifs, les comprendre et les respecter, ceci fait partie de mon travail. La peine, la haine, la souffrance et le désespoir, sont mon quotidien depuis des siècles maintenant. A chaque fois je prends le temps de ressentir pleinement ces sentiments d'un autre. Pour ensuite les garder dans un coin de mon âme, telles les précieuses reliques qu'ils sont pour moi. Témoins secrets de ce que je suis, du rôle que je m'efforce d'exercer.

Une brise plus fraîche vint caresser doucement ma peau, me sortant de mes pensées. Ce vent vint d'ailleurs, il n'est pas chargé de plaintes mais de rires cristallins. Un sourire se peint sur mon visage, je ne connais qu'un seul esprit qui soit accompagné d'un vent tel que celui la.

J'ouvre alors les yeux, pour apercevoir une silhouette adolescente aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus glace. L'esprit, assit sur le toi d'en face, fait jouer son bâton couvert de givre entre ses doigts. Jack Frost, le gardien de l'hiver et de l'amusement, m'adresse un grand sourire.

_ Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps...

Il grimace un instant, semblant chercher ses mots, finalement il continue simplement de sourire. Je le regarde d'un air d'excuse, je sais qu'il a essayé de me nommer, par réflexe. Mais je suis innommable, un être sans forme, une ombre ni femme ni homme. Quand je réponds aux plaintes des êtres humains, ils voient en moi ce qu'ils ont besoin de voir, le temps durant lequel ils en on besoin, ni plus ni moins.

Et Jack Frost ? Comment me voit-il ? Cette question m'effleure l'esprit alors que des souvenirs me reviennent. Il était là lors de ma naissance en tant qu'immortel, garde-t-il en tête l'image de ce que j'étais avant ma mort ? Est-ce ainsi qu'il me voit, à chaque fois qu'il me rend visite ?

Une faible rafale de ce vent froid vient caresser tendrement les cheveux de l'esprit de l'hiver, il ferme alors les yeux pour profiter du contact apaisant. Je me rends compte à ce moment que je ne lui ai même pas répondu. Je hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas grave, Jack sait que je n'ai jamais été très bavard. Et devenir un immortel, capable de communiquer par images mentales, n'a vraiment pas arrangé en mieux ce côté de ma personnalité.

Je lève mes yeux vers la pleine lune, et cette fois, je tombe complètement dans mes souvenirs. Cette lune aux reflets d'argent, dans une nuit froide où des petites étoiles scintillent doucement. Tout me paraît disposé exactement de la même façon que cette nuit là, même le vent glacial qui glisse sur ma peau. Tous les acteurs de cette nuit tragique sont réunis.

* * *

En ce soir d'hiver, une jeune adolescente est accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regarde le ciel s'assombrir des couleurs de la nuit, laissant le vent froid pénétrer la pièce en fouettant son visage. Elle contemple la neige sur la ville, cette neige blanche et pure qu'elle trouve si belle. Un profond soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, déception, colère, lassitude, autant de sentiments qui s'entrechoquent dans ses yeux bruns.

Des cris s'élèvent depuis le salon, et le ricanement sarcastique de la jeune fille leur fait écho. _Encore_. Ses parents se disputent encore. Bientôt, sa mère montera dans la chambre conjugale, les joues rougies par la colère et les pleurs, alors que son père serait consigné sur le canapé.

Il y a encore quelques temps, ses parents auraient essayé de se cacher un minimum, même si cela fait bien longtemps que la jeune fille a compris qu'il y a un problème. Mais maintenant, le ton monte de plus en plus souvent, et ses parents s'en cachent à peine, considérant leur enfant capable de comprendre ce genre choses.

La jeune fille se mort la lèvre, elle en a assez ! Assez de cette mascarade, assez de se battre, assez de cette vie. Et quand elle entend que les adultes son enfin couchés, elle descend l'escalier, enfile un manteau, et sort dans la nuit.

Elle marche au hasard, sans but précis, juste celui de calmer un peu cette colère sourde qui gronde en elle. La neige crisse sous ses pas, et plus elle marche, plus ce but est atteint. La colère s'estompe, ne laissant qu'un grand vide, qu'une profonde fatigue.

La jeune fille stop finalement ses pas, qui l'ont conduite juste devant le bois de sa ville. Un triste sourire orne alors les lèvres de l'enfant, elle aime passer du temps sur les chemins au milieu des arbres. Alors elle se remet en marche, avançant vers l'amas de végétation.

Dans la nuit, les ombres projetées par les branches qui s'agitent au gré du vent, auraient pu effrayer le promeneur solitaire. Mais la jeune fille arpente sans but les chemins abîmés de l'endroit, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle a mal. Son cœur est enserré dans une douleur, qui grandit et emplit son être, à mesure qu'elle en prend conscience.

La jeune fille en a assez de cette vie. A son age, c'est un sentiment qui ne devrait pas prendre cette ampleur. Mais son père, travaille tellement et il est tellement absent, qu'elle se demande parfois s'il connait simplement l'age de son enfant. Quand à sa mère, elle s'occupe bien d'elle, mais là aussi le dialogue est rompu. Cela l'a obligé à trouver rapidement les chemins de l'indépendance.

Malgré cela, la jeune fille vivait dans l'insouciance de l'enfance. Elle était plutôt solitaire, un peu mal menée par ses camarades. Mais elle vivait dans son petit monde à elle, au milieu de ses rêves d'enfant, de ses histoires extraordinaires.

Un sourire mélancolique s'accrocha aux lèvres de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle se souvenait quelles histoires il lui arrivait d'inventer, à la faveur du dernier livre achevé. Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite, comme emporté par la rafale de vent qui agitait ses cheveux sombres.

Oui, elle vivait dans son monde, parallèle à la réalité, elle s'y renfermait, elle y fuyait même. Mais récemment, une camarde qu'elle considérait comme sa seule véritable amie, l'a violemment trahie. Propageant de fausses rumeurs, se moquant d'elle ouvertement.

Et si seulement elle ne se moquait que de sa personne... Non, la traîtresse s'en prenait à ses rêves, traitant sa victime d'enfant attardé. Bref, elle faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Le pire, c'est que la jeune fille ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de ce brusque changement de comportement. Elle avait choisi de s'ouvrir pour la première fois à quelqu'un, et elle en payait maintenant le prix fort.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, bien que cela soit véritablement blessant. Mais cela avait suffi pour que l'enfant ouvre brièvement les yeux sur la réalité, sur le monde des adultes. Elle avait goûté à l'amertume de la trahison et du mensonge. Et depuis, elle avait perdu son innocence, son cœur ne chantait plus de grandes épopées héroïques et mirifiques. Depuis lors, ses rêves étaient teintés de douleur.

Et plus la jeune fille découvrait le monde des adultes, plus elle était dégoûtée de la vie. Sans personne pour la guider, elle n'y voyait que les mauvais cotés. L'égoïsme, le mensonge, la rivalité et la lassitude semblaient régner en maître. Et cela la désespérait.

La jeune fille, qui s'était écartée des chemins bitumés sans s'en apercevoir, trébuche alors dans la neige. Elle tombe genou en terre, les mains sur sa poitrine, autant pour se protéger du froid qui commençait à lui donner de violents frissons, que dans un reflex pour matérialiser cette douleur qui enserrait son cœur.

Finalement, elle se laisse choir sur le côté, le dos dans la neige. La jeune fille lève des yeux humides vers le ciel étoilé, y cherchant un quelconque signe. Elle sert les points si fort que ses ongles impriment des marques rougeâtres sur ses paumes.

Elle a mal. Elle en a assez de se débattre pour survivre dans un monde qui ne semble fait que de déceptions. Aucune magie pour émerveiller la réalité, aucun espoir pour lui permettre d'avancer. Il suffirait peut-être que quelqu'un lui tende la main, l'aide à sortir du cercle vicieux de la dépression. Mais elle solitaire de nature, et personne ne remarque son mal-être.

La jeune fille serre les dents, autant de froid que de colère. Quel mal-être ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a perdu son innocence, qu'elle est mal dans sa peau. C'est une étape normale dans la vie d'un être humain.

Oui, mais dans son cas ça s'est fait si brutalement... Elle a passé tant d'années à refuser la réalité. Et maintenant que ses rêves ne forment plus une barrière suffisante contre les horreurs de la vie, elle ne sait plus comment réagir.

Les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues alors que le froid de la neige sur laquelle elle est allongée, s'insinue sous ses vêtements. Il mord sa peau, crispant ses muscles dans de grands frissons incontrôlables. La jeune fille aimerait crier, appeler à l'aide. Mais elle n'arrive pas à centrer l'origine de sa douleur. Celle ci vint d'une accumulation de petites choses, que l'enfant supporte de moins en moins.

Il aurait suffi que quelqu'un la secoue par les épaules, pour lui faire relever la tête de sa souffrance. Mais maintenant que la jeune fille s'est complètement empêtrée dans sa douleur, n'est ce pas trop tard ?

Et la jeune fille sanglote de plus en plus, seule au milieu des arbres. De douces brises glaciales lui caressent le visage, transformant ses larmes en tracés gelés. Et le corps de la jeune fille se refroidit rapidement. Ce sont ses mains et ses pieds qui en souffrent les premiers, alors que le sang délaisse les extrémités. Elles fourmillent alors douloureusement, engourdies par le froid.

La jeune fille ne bouge pas, tout juste a-t-elle ramené ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas la force morale pour se relever. Il le faudrait pourtant, mais rien n'arrive à décider l'enfant. Sortir de cette neige, au contact doux et rassurant, signifierait retrouver l'horreur de la réalité.

Or c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont la jeune fille a envie ! Alors elle reste allongée là, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, son corps refroidi secoué de soubresauts. Et le douloureux fourmillement commence à s'étendre sur ses bras et ses jambes, s'implantant au plus profond de ses chaires secouées de longs frissons. Si elle reste là elle va...

Elle va quoi ? Elle peut encore bouger n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est comme si elle allait... Mourir... Cette pensée frappe la jeune fille de toute sa violence, et son esprit est alors déchiré en deux.

D'un côté elle veut se relever : elle n'a pas fini son livre ! Et puis ses amies vont s'inquiéter... Ses amies ? Les quelques personnes à qui elle adresse la parole tout juste pour dire « bonjour » ? Qui lui tourne le dos à la première difficulté ? Mais malgré cela, la mort est une fin, la fin de tout, la fin de l'espoir... Quel espoir ? Celui de survivre dans un monde qui n'a rien de beau à offrir ?

Et plus elle y pense, plus l'idée de rester là ne lui paraît pas si mauvaise que cela. Malgré tout, un faible instinct de survie gronde encore au fond de ses entrailles, meurtries par le froid. Et ses pleures redoublent alors que la jeune fille s'agite faiblement dans la neige.

Mais elle a trop tardé, son corps endolori par le froid ne réagit déjà plus correctement. Alors de petits flocons de neige se mettent à danser doucement dans le ciel. Et la jeune fille se demande sérieusement si elle aurait la force de passer outre la douleur, physique et mentale, pour refaire tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison... Et ses parents, que vont-ils dire ?

Brusquement, des souvenirs de ses jours heureux lui reviennent : Des vacances avec ses parents, des histoires que sa mère lui contait, des attentions discrètes mais présentes de son père, des moments de rires et de complicité avec ses amies. Tous ces moments, bien loin des trahisons, de l'oubli, et de la négligence.

Et la jeune fille éclate en sanglots bruyants alors qu'elle comprend son erreur, celle d'avoir abandonné trop vite. Abandonné ses rêves, abandonné ses espoirs, abandonné ses souvenirs, et au final... sa vie.

Son corps s'engourdit de plus en plus, elle ne sent déjà quasiment plus ses mains ou ses pieds. Ses tremblements diminuent et ses muscles se détendent, alors que son corps s'épuise à lutter ainsi contre le froid glacial.

Puis, après un moment de larmes et de sanglots, qui aurait pu être quelques minutes comme quelques heures, la jeune fille sourit. Car elle pense désormais a tous ces contes merveilleux qui ont façonné son enfance, aux héros de ces histoires épiques avec lesquels elle jouait en rêve. Au moment de mourir, la jeune fille retrouve son innocence, les larmes versées ont allégé son cœur, et elle partira ainsi, la tête pleine de rêves.

Oui, elle a fait des erreurs, mais il n'est plus temps d'y penser, plus temps de regretter. Elle s'applique juste à se souvenir, pour enfin oublier sa douleur. Et son regard déjà voilé accroche cette lune ronde et lumineuse.

Son corps désormais glacé se fait lourd, son esprit embrumé de fatigue, physique comme psychologique. Et alors qu'elle s'endort d'un sommeil éternel, elle ouvre une dernière fois les yeux. Là, penché sur elle, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs comme neige, aux yeux bleus comme la glace. Mais son visage aux traits fins n'exprime que la tristesse.

Et un doux murmure s'échappe des lèvres de la jeune fille, inspirée par toutes les légendes qu'elle a apprises par cœur tant elle les trouvait belles.

_ Jack Frost...

Elle voit alors vaguement le garçon ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Mais son regard brumeux ne focalise plus correctement. Et il se porte alors sur le lointain, sur cette lune argenté, si belle, si ronde, si grande... De plus en plus grande, alors que sa lumière merveilleuse repousse les ténèbres...

* * *

Et j'ai ressenti une brève douleur aiguë alors que mon âme était happée par cette lumière d'argent. Car oui, cette jeune fille c'était moi... Et alors mon esprit se retrouva hors de son enveloppe, perdant par là même forme et consistance. Je devins immortel, sous cette forme évanescente, ni homme ni femme.

Et je pus alors poser mes yeux sur ce qui avait été mon corps. Une forme recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige, le visage illuminé d'un demi sourire, aux yeux vitreux encore ouverts. Jack Frost avait alors passé doucement une main sur les paupières, pour les refermer sur les yeux bruns. Avant de lever vers moi un regard empli de compassion.

Avec le temps, j'oubliais le nom que je portais autrefois entant qu'humaine, tout comme l'apparence qui avait été mienne. Et il m'a fallu quelques dizaines d'années, à entendre avec effrois les plaintes portées par le vent, pour comprendre réellement pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune m'avait choisi.

Pour faire de moi le guide de ces âmes tourmentées par la souffrance. Parce que je l'ai moi même vécu, mais surtout car sur ma fin, j'avais ouvert pleinement les yeux sur mes erreurs. Je suis le gardien qui doit tendre la main à ces humains, empêtrés mortellement dans leur douleur. Je les aide à retrouver le côté plus positif des choses, je recueille leurs larmes, pour apaiser leurs peines.

Mon travail est nécessaire et concerne tous les humains quel que soit leur age. Car quand, comme moi autrefois, un humain perd l'émerveillement qu'apporte Nord, le père noël, et l'espoir que protège Bunny, le lapin de pâque. Alors l'humain se perd aussi parfois dans la souffrance, et les gardiens ont bien du mal à l'atteindre pour l'aider.

Le pouvoir sur les souvenirs de Fée, la récolteuse des dents, et les rêves que façonne Sab, le marchand de sable, ne sont plus aussi efficaces, et parfois bien insuffisants. Alors j'entre en scène, moi, entité née de la peine et la souffrance, je peux atteindre ces âmes torturées et leur apporter le réconfort.

Il m'aura fallu des années de travail, et malheureusement, quelques échecs, pour bien maîtriser mes capacités. Mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, et je réponds maintenant dignement au titre de _Gardien des Souffrances_. Malheureusement, toutes les âmes meurtries ne trouvent pas forcément le salut, malgré mon aide.

* * *

Je soupire profondément, revenant au moment présent. Je suis fier de ce que je suis devenu, même si mon manque de forme fixe me pèse un peu parfois. Je ne me sens pas trop seul, malgré le fait que je sois assez différent des autres gardiens. Tout d'abord car je suis solitaire de nature, mais aussi car tous ces humains à qui j'apporte mon aide, sont autant de paires d'yeux dans lesquels je vois se refléter mon être. Et autant de mémoires dans lesquels j'existe.

Je repose alors mon regard sur Jack Frost, et suis surpris de le voir me fixer avec attente. En y faisant plus attention, je constate que son regard est empli de tristesse. Je décolle donc de mon toit, pour venir me poser à côté de l'esprit de l'hiver, entourant ses épaules de mon bras.

Je connais ses douleurs, je sais à quel point les accidents provoqués par le froid de la morte saison le bouleversent. Il s'en sent coupable. Et parfois, comme ce soir visiblement, il a du mal à gérer cette partie de son élément.

Au final, c'est souvent dans des moments comme celui là que Jack Frost vient me voir, quémandent muettement mon aide. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, nous somme très occupé par nos travaux respectifs. Et puis, si j'allège les peines des humains, diminuer celles de mes homologues immortels fait aussi partie de ma tâche.

Ces esprits oubliés de tous dans la solitude, c'est à moi de les guider, de les épauler, pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas maléfiques tant leurs détresses est grande. Ces gardiens dont le travail est si éprouvant, qui n'ont souvent même pas le temps de partager leurs peines, c'est encore à moi de les soulager un peu. Ainsi, ils peuvent continuer de préserver au mieux l'innocence des enfants.

Et je m'en acquitte avec minutie, car jamais je n'oublierais que je leur doit en partie ce que je suis aujourd'hui. En effet, si dans mes derniers instants de mortel, j'ai compris mes erreurs et retrouvé mon innocence, c'est garce à leurs pouvoirs. Surtout à Sab et Fée en fait.

Mais avec Jack, c'est toujours un peu différent. Il était là à ma mort, et il a essayé d'être présent pendant mes moments de doute, alors que je cherchais une raison à mon existence. De plus, je suis moi aussi une victime du froid de l'hiver. Pratiquement consentante en prime !

Alors maintenant que je sais à quel point cela ébranle l'esprit à mes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable, et de chercher à l'aider de mon mieux en retour.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux, je n'ai rien à dire, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ressentir les sentiments de Jack, les comprendre, les recueillir, et lui offrir ma présence. Voilà comment mes capacités fonctionnent, et permettent à l'autre esprit d'oublier un peu sa douleur, pour se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel.

Finalement il s'écarte un peu de moi, et affiche un sourire franc, bien qu'encore un peu pâle.

_ Merci. Murmure-t-il. Il faut que je parte maintenant, j'ai encore de la neige à faire tomber.

Et alors qu'il s'envole, porté par le vent glacé, une question me taraude l'esprit. Ai-je le droit de la poser ?

_Jack, comment me vois-tu ?

L'esprit de l'hiver stop son geste et se tourne vers moi, franchement surpris. Sans doute en partie par les sonorités désaccordées de ma voix, mélangeant aiguë et grave. Il n'est vraiment pas l'habituel que je parle à voix haute. Mais peut-être que je devrais surtout expliciter ma question.

_ Comme tu le sais surement... Je n'ai pas de forme fixe, et quand je me regarde dans une surface qui fait office de miroir, je ne vois qu'une ombre floue. Alors je me demande... A quoi je ressemble pour toi ?

Jack semble réfléchir un instant.

_ C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je te vois tu n'as jamais tout à fait la même apparence...

Une expression de déception passe sur mon visage, mais je m'efforce de la cacher. Je ne sais pas si Jack la remarque, mais il s'empresse de continuer

_ Mais dans l'ensemble, je te vois comme une adolescente, avec des cheveux et des yeux sombres. Pour tes habits c'est un peu plus flou, mais en gros pour moi, tu portes une longue robe noire. Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont les ailes aux plumes couleur cendre que je vois dans ton dos. Car après tout, tu es un peu comme un ange gardien !

L'esprit de l'hiver affiche un grand sourire, alors que ses derniers mots provoquent une bouffée de chaleur dans ma poitrine. Un ange gardien... L'idée est magnifique. Et un énorme sourire illumine mon visage. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que j'observerais mon reflet, je verrais ces ailes moi aussi ?

_ Merci Jack. Murmurais-je.

Il me répond avec un hochement de tête.

_ Mais de rien ! Par contre, désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller. Ajout-il un peu gêné.

Je lui fait signe que c'est bon, moi aussi j'ai du travail.

_ A bientôt ! Lance-t-il en disparaissant dans la nuit, chevauchant les vents.

Je me concentre ensuite sur le vent froid, je me suis assez reposé pour le moment. J'entends alors un gémissement étouffé, mais chargé d'une tristesse insondable. Je m'apprête alors à m'envoler vers l'origine de la plainte, quand soudain je me fige de stupeur.

Ce gémissement... il résonne d'un tintement cristallin, or je ne connais qu'un seul être capable d'émettre un tel son chargé de pouvoir... Je lève mes yeux vers la pleine lune, dont la lumière d'argent me semble soudain bien vacillante.

Je prends le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Après tout, l'Homme de la Lune, avant d'être notre maître à tous, est aussi un immortel au même titre que nous. N'est-il pas naturel qu'il ait lui aussi des faiblesses ?

Néanmoins, je devine que j'ai dû sacrément affiner mes capacités, pour être ainsi capable de ressentir cette profonde mélancolie chez notre seigneur. Je ferme les yeux un instant, je ressens... Des regrets, dans la plainte étouffée de notre maître...

Est-ce dû au fait de ne pouvoir avoir aucun contact avec ce monde qu'il doit pourtant protéger ? Lui qui est perché là haut, dans le ciel d'encre, arrosant la Terre de sa lumière bienveillante... Si c'est la première explication qui me vint à l'esprit, je suis persuadé de ne saisir là qu'une toute petite partie de la souffrance qui habite notre seigneur.

Mais comment l'aider ? Entendre ses plaintes est une chose... Mais réussir à l'atteindre est un tout autre problème. C'est comme si je voulais tendre ma main vers l'Éternel...

Néanmoins, dans ce vent froid qui m'apporte déjà d'autres complaintes, bien humaines celles là, je me promets d'y arriver. Je deviendrai plus fort encore pour pouvoir aider l'Homme de la Lune, et lui rendre en partie ce qu'il ma offert : une deuxième chance.

* * *

_Et même si je risque de ne jamais l'atteindre, je continuerai à tendre ma main vers la lune tous les soirs. Conservant mes espoirs, car ils permettent d'avancer. Voilà la leçon que j'ai retenue et que je transmets, entant que Gardien des Souffrances._

_ Et si un soir, enveloppé de ténèbres, tu perds tes espoirs et tes rêves. Attends moi... Je te tendrais la main pour alléger tes peines. Mais surtout, souviens toi. Souviens toi de la sensation que te causera ma présence rassurante. Car c'est par ces souvenirs que j'existe et gagne en force._

Un ange gardien aux ailes cendres.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors, que pensez vous de ce texte ?

L'écriture n'est peut être pas spécialement belle. Mais j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments voulus. Je voulais montrer à quel point conserver ses rêves pour adoucir la réalité est important à mes yeux, mais aussi que parfois, on aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide extérieur pour réussir à continuer d'y croire.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !

(PS : Je vais préciser, parce que j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires dans ce sens : Ceci est un OS (One-Shot), il n'y aura donc pas de suite directe à cette fic)


End file.
